To die for
by ATLA-LOK-is-my-world
Summary: My version of the ending of "The Puppetmaster" rated T for blood-shed, Kataang!
1. Chapter 1

_**Well Hi there, ok so here is another Kataang oneshot, I was just listening to the Youtube Instrumental to the Lion King score "to die for" and now I thought of the perfect oneshot kinda..anyway hope you enjoy..it kinda sounds cool listening to it while reading, but if not, that's cool..enjoy!**_

_**I OWN NOTHING!**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>To die for<em>**

Katara looked at Hama in shock.

"Your the one who's attacking the villagers!" She shouted.

A wicked smile grew on Hama's face as the leaves blew across her face.

"They left me to rot, they deserve the same, you must carry on my work!" Hama shouted.

Katara took a firm stand and pointed to Hama.

"No, I will never learn your technique!" Katara shouted.

Suddenly her arm twisted by itself, Katara looked up to see Hama controlling her, suddenly Katara fell to her knee's as tears fell down her face.

"Please, stop" Katara cried out in pain, but all Hama did was chuckle, Katara closed her eyes as she felt the power Yue gave her entire body, Katara suddenly felt control over herself. She knew Hama's power was weak.

"Your power is useless against me!" Katara shouted.

Hama saw as Katara flung a water whip at her making her fall to the ground, suddenly she saw Aang and Sokka approach.

"Give it up Hama, we know it's you, your out numbered!" Aang shouted.

Hama smiled as she gripped her hands into fists.

"No, you've out numbered yourselves!" She shouted.

Suddenly Sokka and Aang were stiff, Katara's eyes widened as Sokka drew his sword.

"Katara, watch out" Warned Sokka as he swung his sword too close to her face, "Ughh, it like my arm's have a brain of their own, STOP IT!"

Katara blasted water at Sokka arm, pinning and freezing his sword arm on the trunk of a tree.

"This feel's weird!" Aang shouted as he started to walk up behind Katara, suddenly he started taking swing's with his arm's, Katara did the same thing to Aang as she did to Sokka.

"I'm sorry Aang!" Katara said as she looked at him.

"It's ok" Aang said.

Katara looked over at Hama, suddenly she chuckled.

"Don't hurt your friend's Katara!" Hama said. "And don't let them hurt _each other_"

She then crossed her arm's, suddenly she saw as Sokka and Aang went flying towards each other, Sokka's sword was aiming right at Aang's chest.

"NO!" Katara shouted as the two screaming boys neared each other.

Katara didn't take a second thought as she suddenly ran up to Aang and pushed him to the ground, taking the blade for herself instead of him, Sokka's was frozen in fear as he saw blood rush from Katara's chest, Aang opened his eyes as he turned around to see the site.

"Katara!" Aang shouted.

Hama was shocked also, her last chance to do her own will..gone, Katara fell on the ground as Aang rushed over to see her.

"Katara..open your eyes..Katara please!" Aang begged as some of her blood scattered on his clothing, tears rolled down his face, suddenly he saw as Toph and the townsfolk arrived.

"Hama, your gonna be in jail for a long time" One of them said.

Toph looked over as she felt Katara's body laying on the ground, her heartbeat was growing dim as ever.

"SUGARQUEEN!" Toph shouted as she joined the two.

"What happened?" Toph asked.

"Hama used her witch like power's to control Aang and I, and so Katara fought us both and we thought she was gonna win but.." Sokka was then interrupted by Aang.

"She took the shot for me.." Aang said.

Toph understood as she then saw Aang sob while holding Katara, she then placed her hand on him.

"Aang, I was gonna get to that" Sokka said in a annoyed tone.

"Twinkletoes.." Toph said.

Aang turned around and finally lost it.

"GET AWAY FROM US!" Aang shouted.

Toph took a step back, Sokka was about to say something when he decided to take it.

"C'mon Toph, let's get Appa, Aang..stay here, we'll be back" Sokka said as the two walked off. Once they were gone, a choked sob came from Aang as he held Katara's head towards him.

"_Please, spirits above, let her live_" Aang thought

Aang felt her pulse, it was still there, but not by much. Aang then took off his headband, exposing his arrow and placed it on the wound, tears were falling Aang face as he then heard something.

"A-Aang" a weak voice called.

Aang's eyes widened as he saw Katara's half open eyes look at him.

"Katara" Aang sighed as he hugged her. "Your so stupid, why did you do that?"

"B-ecause your..to die for" Katara said. "I-I couldn't watch you like this-s"

Aang parted from the hug and looked into her blue sapphire eyes.

"I can't either, but please promise me, you won't do this again, promise me" Aang said.

"I prom-AH!" Katara shouted as her wound stung herself.

Aang quickly saw his headband was soaked, so he took off his shirt and wrapped it around her.

"Here, I'm fine" Aang said feeling the wind that had died down.

Katara looked at her chest and then up to him.

"Thank you Aang.." Katara said.

"For what?" Aang asked while using waterbending to clean the wound.

"Being here.." Katara said as she and Aang leaned up against a tree, she tucked her head into his shoulder and placed her hand on his bare chest, then they fell asleep, suddenly Aang felt someone shaking him.

"Aang" Sokka called.

Aang opened his eyes as he saw that they had returned.

"Sorry, my headband was covered in blood so I used my shirt" Aang said.

Suddenly he noticed Katara was missing.

"Where's Katara?" Aang shouted.

"Calm down, she on Appa" Toph said pointing back to Appa.

Aang sighed in relief as they climbed up on Appa.

"We saw you stopped the bleeding" Sokka said.

"I did?" Aang asked looking over at Katara's sleeping form.

Sokka nodded.

"Yeah, so that;s why I'm not mad for you taking off your shirt" Sokka said. "Cause girls don't need to see that"

Aang rolled his eyes as Sokka went back to flying Appa, Toph was nearly asleep, Aang looked over and placed his hand on Katara's chest, her heart was pumping just fine, Aang smiled as he then laid next to her and closed his eyes falling into a good night sleep.

**_The end._**

* * *

><p>I HOPE YOU ENJOYED, THANK YOU AND GOODNIGHT<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Katara opened her eyes slowly as she saw the darkened room she was in, she had no rememberence of last night after she was stabbed, she sat up slowly only to be stopped my sudden pain, she let out a grunt as she laid back down, she pulled off the sheet that was covering her to see her chest had a scar, she sighed as she laid back on the pillow, she stared up to the ceiling for a few seconds before seeing something in the corner, it was Aang sleeping in a chair, his hand was bracing himself from falling on the ground. Katara sighed in relief as a smile grew on her face, she sat up as pain ran threw her chest, she grunted a bit and then winced in pain, causing Aang jumped awake.

"KATARA?" Aang shouted looking around till he saw her sitting at the side of the bed.

Katara knew she blew it as she heard his footsteps walk towards her.

"Morning sleepy head" Aang said.

Katara then swooned but she felt Aang's hand's catch her, he then laid her back under the covers as he then grabbed a wash cloth out of a bowl of clean water, he then started to wipe the sweat off Katara's face.

"How are you feeling?" Aang asked looking where the scar was.

Katara closed her eyes as another sharp pain ran through her body.

"Ok, I guess" Katara whispered.

Katara wasn't fully awake yet, so Aang just slowly rubbed her forehead.

"W-what happened last night?" Katara asked.

Aang smiled a bit before continuing rubbing.

"You were stabbed my Sokka's sword" Aang said.

Katara looked down at her chest then back up to Aang.

"But, I remember that you and Sokka were.."

"You took the blade for me" Aang said.

Katara couldn't believe what she was hearing, but how else would she have gotten a scar like the one on her mid-section.

"What else?" Katara asked.

Aang then placed the wash cloth back in the bowl as he then held her hand.

"I was pretty worried about you, and I kinda lost it with Sokka and Toph, anyway they went back to get Appa while I stayed with you, and that's when I broke down" Aang said thinking about the other night.

"Y-you cried?" Katara asked.

Aang then nodded a bit.

Katara blushed as she then was about to kiss Aang on the cheek when..a sharp pain came from her chest, Aang looked over at her and was suddenly slammed into by Katara's lips, Katara pulled away instantly leaving Aang blushing.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Katara shouted.

Aang then placed his lips on her's returning the kiss, Katara was shocked a bit, but she returned the kiss, then he parted.

"Why?" Katara asked.

"Because your worth kissing" Aang smiled.

Katara smiled as she rolled her eyes, suddenly they heard Toph.

"TWINKLE-TOES GOES IN FOR THE SCORE..AND SLAM'S IT HOMMME!" Toph shouted.

Aang blushed a bit as Katara then looked at him.

"Don't worry, she'll be sorry" Katara smiled as she then hugged Aang, despite all the torture he went threw last night..it was worth it..

_**THE END (for real this time)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>OK SO PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>_


End file.
